Stuck in Another World
by tear.shedding.sky
Summary: Hiei has somehow ended up wearing someone else's clothes in front of an unfamiliar place, while Vegeta is flying around try to pick fights also dressed in someone else's clothes and according to Koenma, Hiei can't be found anywhere.
1. Where Am I?

"Where am I," Hiei wondered aloud.

He looked around to see a huge dome shape building with a sphere building on the side. Then he looked down to see he wasn't wearing black cloak with matching black pants and boots but a blue jump suit with and armor on his chest and shoulders and white boots and gloves. He touched his forehead and sighed in relief as he realized he still had bandana on. He lifted the bandana slightly and noticed his Jagan eye was still there and sighed once more.

"At least I still have the Jagan," Hiei mumbled and looked around.

"Vegeta," a female voice screamed behind Hiei. "Vegeta, there you are. You need to take care of your son today!"

Hiei turned behind him to see a woman with shoulder-length, straight, blue hair with bangs and large blue eyes dressed in a red tank top under a blue vest with blue jeans and brown shoes. She was carrying a baby with large blue eyes like the woman and he was dressed in a weird baby outfit with a matching weird hat with a little bit of white hair sticking out.

"You're not Vegeta," the woman said with a lost expression. "You're too cute to be Vegeta."

"No, I'm not Vegeta," Hiei growled and narrowed his eyes. "And I'm defiantly not cute."

"Then who are you and why are you dressed like Vegeta," the woman asked.

"My name is Hiei," he said crossing his arms. "And I don't know how I got into these clothes. Last thing I remember is falling asleep in a tree then we I woke up I was laying asleep on the grass here dressed in this. By the way, where in hell am I?"

"You're in front of the Capsule Corporation building, my house," the woman answered.

"And who the hell are you," Hiei asked rudely.

"Man," the woman shouted. "You're just as bad as Vegeta but shorter."

"Answer me," Hiei demanded.

"My name is Bulma Brief," she said then looked at the baby. "And this is Trunks. Vegeta promised he would take care of him today but it looks like he dodged another bullet." She looked at the baby in her arms then at Hiei and smiled causing Hiei to look at her confused. "Can you look after Trunks for I while, please?"

"What," Hiei shouted a bit freaked out.

"I need to do some arenas and Trunks is due for a nap soon," Bulma said handing Trunks to Hiei. "I'll introduce you to my parents and they answer any questions you may have on taking care of Trunks."

"Why not have them take care of him," Hiei yelled holding Trunks but keeping him arm-lengths away.

"Because my dad is busy with his inventions and my mom has had a history of misplacing him," Bulma nervously laughed. "Please take care of him just for a while."

"What do I get out of it," Hiei asked frowning at her.

"What do you want," Bulma asked.

"I want to get back into my own clothes and return to my tree," Hiei demanded.

"I can see what I can do," Bulma said.

Before she left, she introduced Hiei to her mother and father and showed her where Trunks' room was as well as the kitchen if he were to get hungry. Bulma also showed Hiei pictures of people that might be coming over and who they were. She asked Hiei what clothes he usually wears and what size so she could buy him something other Vegeta's clothes.

"You be good boy, Trunks," Bulma said to Trunks being held in Hiei's arms. "Don't give Mr. Hiei too much trouble now." Bulma looked up at Hiei. "Just to give you warning Trunks isn't a full blooded human, he's half Sayian."

"What's a Sayian," Hiei asked with a confused look.

"Nothing to worry about really," Bulma nervously said. "Just keep in mind he isn't you average, normal human. Well, bye and thank you Hiei." With that, Bulma left Hiei alone with Trunks.

When Bulma was out of sight Trunks started to burst into tears and freaked Hiei out.

* * *

"What the hell am I wearing," Vegeta screamed as he looked at the black cloak. Thinking it was a dress he ripped it off of him revealing a blue sleeveless shirt with blacks pants held up by four belts and black boots that blended in. There was also a sword strapped to his side. Vegeta looked around him and noticed he was in the middle of a forest instead of inside the gravity chamber. "This better not be another joke that stupid woman is playing on me," he growled and flew off.

Vegeta flew until he saw tall buildings then suddenly a strong energy caught his attention. He ended up landing on the roof of a school, at least the sign on the gate said school on it. His looked around the roof but only saw a boy wearing a green uniform with greased up black hair sleeping on his side facing away from the sun. He landed next to the boy and the boy moaned as his big brown eyes stared at the shadow.

"What is it now Hiei," he groaned. He stretched his arms before sitting up to see Vegeta. "Wow Hiei you got taller and your hairline has gotten farther away from your eyes, but where the hell is your Jagan eye," he screamed as he stood up and was eye leave with Vegeta.

"Who in hell is this Hiei person," Vegeta snapped. "My name is Vegeta and I am the Prince of all Sayians."

"Ha," He slightly laughed. "Good one Hiei, but why are you teaming up with Kuwabara? I mean trying to freak me out with this get up is good enough."

"Listen boy," Vegeta growled grabbing the guy by the collar. "My penitence with you is growing thin. Right now I'm trying to find out where that strong energy I felt is."

"Strong energy . . ." he muttered than snapped his fingers. "Oh, you must mean this."

The boy grin as Vegeta felt the strong energy level once more. Vegeta let go of the boy and grinned.

"What's your name boy," Vegeta demanded.

"I guess you really aren't Hiei," he said scratching his head. "My name is Yusuke Urameshi and why did you want to know where that strong energy was going from?"

"Because I was born to fight," Vegeta said as he got into his fighting pose.

"Sure," Yusuke said getting in his fighting pose. "I need a tough opponent."

"Urameshi," A male voice shouted and a tall boy with Elvis style orange hair with narrow black eyes wearing a blue uniform appeared next to Yusuke. "Urameshi, Kurama, Botan and I have been looking all over for you," he yelled.

"Excuse me boy," Vegeta growled. "We're in the middle of something."

"Yea Kuwabara," Yusuke growled. "Can't it wait until after I kicked this Prince's ass?"

"Hiei's gone," the boy blurted out and Yusuke gasped as he started at him.

"What are you talking about Kuwabara," Yusuke shouted and shock the boy. "What do you mean Hiei's gone?"

"Koenma can't find him anywhere," Kuwabara clarified. "He's not in Human, Demon or Spirit Realm."

"Where else could he be," Yusuke screamed.

"Koenma was going to explain it to all of us once we found you, so come on," Kuwabara said and grabbed Yusuke's arm but Yusuke pulled it away.

"Wait a moment," Yusuke said facing Vegeta. "Hey Prince, I'll beat your face in later. Since you can sense my strong energy I'll pick the time and place. Is that alright with you?"

"Fine," Vegeta growled and flew off.

"That guy acted a lot like the runt," Kuwabara grumbled.

"And he sounded like you," Yusuke pointed out. "Only he sounds like you when you're really mad or constipated."

"What," Kuwabara squealed but Yusuke didn't respond. "Never mind, let's go."

Kuwabara dragged Yusuke almost all the way to Genkai's temple where they met up with everyone else. A girl with blue long hair held back in a high pony tail with purple eyes wearing a blue sailor school uniform and a tall boy with long red hair emerald eyes and wearing a purple uniform waited for the two at the gate.

"Is it true," Yusuke yelled at them.

They both nodded and followed Yusuke to the temple. Then three people walked out a very short old lady with wavy faint pink hair and brown eyes, a semi short girl with crimson eyes and light turquoise hair held back somewhat by a low pony tail, and finally a tall man with short brown hair and brown eyes and 'JR' on his forehead and a pacifier in his mouth.

"Is Hiei really missing," Yusuke yelled.

"My staff is looking everywhere," the tall man with brown hair said. "Even in other dimensions. I'll tell everyone everything inside."


	2. What's Going On?

"So Koenma," Yusuke yelled at the man with the pacifier. "What the hell happened to Hiei?"

"Yusuke," the girl with blue hair snapped.

"What Botan," Yusuke screamed.

"Hey dumbass," the short old lady snapped. "Shut up and we can explain. Yukina," the old lady looked at the girl with turquoise hair. "Will you go get drinks for everyone?"

"Of course Genkai," Yukina said.

"I'll help you my love," Kuwabara sung following her into the kitchen.

"Why couldn't Kuwabara be the one missing," Yusuke mumbled. "You've been awfully quiet Kurama." Yusuke looked at the red hair guy.

"You're not responsible for Hiei's disappearance," Koenma said and everyone went inside.

Koenma sat next to Genkai sitting across from Yusuke, Botan, and Kurama. Yukina and Kuwabara walking in and gave everyone a drink then the two sat next to Botan.

"So what happened," Yusuke demanded to know.

"Hiei and I were on a mission to capture a man named Ca-cheetah, or something like that," Kurama explained. "But when we got to the area where he was spotted nothing was there. Hiei went down to see if his Jagan could see anything and I waited in the nearby tree. I watched as Hiei suddenly disappeared." Kurama clenched his fists. "I tried to save him with my Rose Whip but I was too late and when I got the spot where Hiei disappeared nothing happened."

"Ca-cheetah," Kuwabara repeated confused.

"Why does that name sound familiar," Yusuke pondered aloud. Then he snapped his fingers. "That crazy guy that looked like Hiei but his name wasn't Ca-cheetah it was . . . umm . . . Vegeta, the Prince of Spainians or something like that."

"How do you know about him," Koenma asked quickly.

"He changed me at school," Yusuke muttered. "He was dressed in Hiei's clothes so I thought he was Hiei because their hairstyles are the same."

"We need to find him and bring him back to his own dimension," Koenma ordered.

"What about the runt," Kuwabara asked.

"I have a theory," Kurama asked getting everyone's attention. "I think Hiei is in Vegeta's world since he is in ours."

"Good theory," Botan commented. "But where is Vegeta from?"

"Prince of Spainians," Koenma repeated what Yusuke said. After a few minutes of thinking Koenma shouted and everyone freaked out. "Vegeta, the Prince of Sayians, he lives in my Uncle Yama's dimension."

"Your Uncle," Yusuke and Kuwabara said in unison.

"My dad's twin brother," Koenma said. "I'll go contact him and in the mean time find Vegeta before he causes trouble."

"Fine," Yusuke groaned. "I know how to get him to come to us anyways."

With that Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara went to the nearby beach. Koenma and Botan returned to Spirit World and Genkai and Yukina stayed at the temple.

"So how do we get Vegeta come to us," Kurama asked Yusuke.

"Easy," Yusuke said. "We need to umm . . . lure him."

"How do we do that Urameshi," Kuwabara asked rolling his eyes.

"Well I don't know Kuwabara," Yusuke yelled. "All the Prince told me was that he can sense my strong energy he never told me how."

"Why don't we lure him with our Spirit energy," Kurama suggested. Yusuke and Kuwabara agreed and all three worked together to lure Vegeta towards them.

"That was quick," Yusuke said as something flew towards them. "There is Vegeta."

"So he can fly," Kurama stated.

"Are you ready to fight," Vegeta asked Yusuke as he landed.

"Actually we just want to capture you," Yusuke corrected.

"What," Vegeta said with a shocked expression. Kurama used his Rose Whip to hold onto Vegeta's left arm. Kuwabara ran and held onto Vegeta's right arm. "What the hell do you humans think you are doing," Vegeta demanded to know. He pulled Kurama's Rose Whip and flung him into the ocean. Vegeta then grabbed Kuwabara by the neck with his left hand and started choking him.

"Kuwabara," Yusuke screamed. He quickly used his Spirit Gun.

"Yusuke," Kurama shouted after Yusuke fired. "Don't you think that Vegeta will use Kuwabara as a shield?"

"Crap," Yusuke said as he watched his attack aim for Vegeta and Kuwabara.

Vegeta glared at the attack and use right hand to send Yusuke's attack up into the sky. He looked at Yusuke and threw Kuwabara aside with a grin on his face. Kurama rushed through the water to Kuwabara.

"So," Vegeta snared. "You want to fight now?" Yusuke got ready to launch another Spirit Gun but suddenly Vegeta was knocked out and fell face first. "What," Yusuke said lost for a moment.

"You guys couldn't just knock him out," Genkai complained as she stood on Vegeta's body.

"Come on Granny," Yusuke groaned. "That would have been no fun."

"Fun and fast are two different things," Genkai yelled. "Now bring the constipating sound Kuwabara to Koenma's."

"See even the old lady says he sounds like you Kuwabara," Yusuke shouted toward Kuwabara and Kurama.

"Now that I think about it," Kurama said as he helped Kuwabara up. "You two do sound alike."

"No way," Kuwabara complained.

"Well anyways," Yusuke said changing the subject. "Let's bring him to Koenma's before he regains consciousness."


End file.
